


Question

by monkeydra



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! Series
Genre: Friendship, Gen, the seto/atem is background
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 07:27:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5408069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monkeydra/pseuds/monkeydra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaiba and Atem had a fight and Mai was in his office.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Question

**Author's Note:**

> I just really like the idea of Mai and Seto being friends. I feel like they're similar enough that they would get each other, but Mai doesn't have Seto's traumatic childhood so she could unlearn her unhealthier habits faster since they're not a survival mechanism. Also, she shown that she's totally capable of being a softie, and I think once it sinks in that Seto is a traumatized 15 year old boy she'd help him if she can.

“You could apologize, you know,” Mai remarked in her usual bored tone, setting a card down before frowning and shuffling them back into her deck again. “That combo would have too many holes in it,” she muttered to herself. Seto glared at her, tempted to snap at her to mind her own business, but that would mean acknowledging she had spoken. He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye and saw her smirk, knowing he had heard her.

“Why are you here again?” he growled.

Mai was obviously trying not to laugh at him when she replied, “Joey and Yugi have appropriated my apartment to calm down Atem. I needed somewhere to focus, but your sulking is distracting me.”

“Then go somewhere else,” he snapped, but aside from rolling her eyes, Mai didn't react.

“What did you even fight about?” she finally asked, setting her deck down and turning to face him fully.

“It's none of your business.” He refused to face her, determined to ignore her until she gave up.

“You don't even remember, do you?” she asked, and when he turned to glare at her he saw the smirk was gone, eyes sharp and serious on his face. She sighed in disappointment, and he bristled at the sound. Like he cared if she was disappointed in him or not. She stood from the couch to take a seat in one of the chairs in front of his desk, crossing one leg over the other and settling in.

“It's none of your business,” he repeated, low and threatening. He already knew the lecture that was coming, about how Atem was too good for him and he should appreciate him more. He had heard it all from her boyfriend already.

“How is this helping you?”

Seto froze.

“Excuse me?”

“How is this helping you?” she repeated, leaning forward to lean her elbow on the table and her chin on her hand. “You fought, and you're refusing to apologize or even talk to Atem. It's obviously not making you happy.” Seto gritted his teeth, determined not to look away like he wanted to.

“He's being unreasonable.”

“Okay,” she replies, and Seto is surprised by her lack of argument. “So are you avoiding him to keep from fighting, or to not apologize?”

“What makes you think I need to apologize?” he snapped defensively.

“Because fights between you two are rarely one sided.”

Seto's hands curled tightly into fists and he looked away. He hated when she was right. She stood and walked around the desk briefly to lay a hand on his shoulder.

“Is it really that hard to talk to Atem?” she asked, gentle in a way she so rarely was. He wanted to be offended—he didn't need anyone to go easy on him—but all the fighting had been catching up to him. He really was going soft.

He relaxed a little, not by a lot, but enough.

“He acts like he knows everything about me.” Instead of replying, she patted him lightly on the shoulder and walked away, scooping up her deck on her way to the door.

“I can't speak for Atem,” she called over he shoulder. “This is something you'll have to talk to with him about.” Before she opened the door, she turned to him one more time. “Still, I can't imagine he'd purposely keep doing something that makes you so uncomfortable. Cool off a little longer and talk to him about it,” she suggested, and Kaiba looked at her for a moment, considering, before he nodded.

She nodded back, shooting him a small smirk before she left.

He'd call him later today.

 


End file.
